Fatal Frame 5
by Mio-Tachibana
Summary: Maya and Kiara, Daughters of Miku Hinasaki, Travel to different worlds throught their dreams, where will this take them?


Chapter One: Dreams... or Nightmares...  
*Maya P.O.V*  
Darkness... Filled my mind... A vision maybe? Laughter, screaming... 'Ritual' 'Twins..' 'Sacrifice' 'Kill' 'Remaining' these words spining around my mind.. I must.. Find her! A blast of white.. and I see a strange mansion... 'Rope' 'Maiden' 'Malice' What do these words mean? Why can't I end this vision..? Or dream?  
"Mafuyu!" Mother...? "I... do not want.. to die..." A sobbing woman? I.. I don't understand any of this.. Another bright light.. Im at a manor.. Snow is falling.  
gently as the wind carries it to the ground. Four girls... 'Tatto' 'Sleep' 'Priestess' "Yuu! Take me with you!" another woman? crying? "I don't want to see anymore.."

*Normal P.O.V*  
Suddenly a woman appeared from the darkness, Grabbing Maya's arm. Screaming, Maya finally woke up. Sitting, breathing heavy, she looked around the small room slowly as she brought her gaze to the window. A dull light shown through the paper screen window, lighting up the room enough to see in the darkness. Slowly her breathing returned to normal, relaxing a bit, she sighed. The the door burst open. "Maya!" Kiara ran to her older sister sobbing. She ran straight into her sisters arms, holding tightly to Maya's shirt. Bringing her arms around the young girl, trying to comfort her she spoke softly. "Kiara.. What's wrong?" Although she knew what was bothering her. Their phycic ability which the inhertited from their mother 'Miku Hinasaki' enabled them to share dreamsadn visions It was uncontrolable though.. Otherwise Maya wouldn't even think of sharing such nightmares, with her 10 year old sister. "I.. I had another bad dream." Still sobbing, tears fell onto Maya's shirt, dampning it. "It's okay.." She began singing a luluby, that their mother use to sing to them. Though there was many songs Miku sung to Maya and Kiara.. Usually dealing with Love, friendship, promises, and a bunch of other wonderful things. But there was something about this song.. It was both of their favorites.  
It was about two sisters... Twins actually... They made promises to stay together.. forever. Their bond was as strong as it could be between sisters.. So it reminded Maya of Kiara and herself. Kiara slowly began to drift off to sleep. Maya looked down at her sisters face.. She looked so peacefull... Sighing she laid Kiara down on her bed. Maya glanced at the clock.. 7:30am and mumbled to herself "Well.. time to get up, and take a shower I guess.." She stood up, walked over to her dresser,  
Picked out her clothes, and headed toward the bathroom. Glancing back at her sister whom was in a deep sleep, she smiled lightly. "Sweet dreams." She said softly and shut the bathroom door behind her.

*Kiara P.O.V*  
A park? No.. A forest! I looked around my surroundings, seeing the golden light from the sun, shine through the top of the trees, lighting up the small space quite beautifully. The creek made a soft and relaxing noise as it trickled down the rocks. I look over at a rock, a flash and two girls were sitting there. I gasped and moved away. Still facing the clearing, I turned towar the rock, and there was noone there. I gasp, as I hear footsteps, getting louder, and louder.

*Normal P.O.V* Kiara heard a slight giggle. Turning around she saw two people walking toward the area she was just in. A young girl.. In a red kimono, she had black hair, and a red string tied around her right wrist, the string had a pair of bells on it. She made a quiet jingling as she walked. The other was a boy.. He looked about Maya's age. He also had black hair. He was dressed in a white kimono. "So Chitose, what shall we do today?" (Chitose?) Kiara thought (That must be the girls name) "Hmm.. Lets play hide and seek! Can we Itsuki? Please?" (And the boys name is Itsuki.) Kiara felt as though she should run away. Slowly turning away from the two she began running through the forest. As she ran she stepped on quite alot of leafs and twigs, making tons of noise. "Huh?" Itsuki examined the forest around them. Chitose hid behind Itsuki, grasping his kimono as if her life depended on it. Itsuki turned his head a spotted Kiara as she ran. "Chitose stay here okay? If you get too scared just ring the bells, and I'll come back as fast as I can." Chitose nodded. Itsuki began running after the girl. Kiara was still running till she tripped over something..? Trying to get back on her feet, she gasped at the slight pain in her ankle. Itsuki ran over to the girl "Hey are you okay?" Kiara nodded shyly. Offering his hand to her, he helped Kiara to her feet. She gasped slightly at the pain once again. Lifting her off her feet Itsuki carried her over to the clearing. Setting her down on the large rock that sat right beside the creek, he smiled warmly at her. "Chitose you can come out now." Chitose poked her head out form the tree she was hiding behind. She smiled and ran over to Itsuki embracing him. Itsuki looked toward Kiara. "So, what is your name?" Kiara looked up from the ground. "Umm.. K-Kiara.." Chitose smiled, and giggled. "Nice to meet you! Im Chitose!" Itsuki looked over to his sister, laughed, and brought his gaze back to Kiara. "My name is Itsuki." "N-nice to meet you both.."  
Itsuki looked as though he was deep in thought, he kept looking over at Kiara, then Chitose, Then just looking ahead. (Chitose acts like she knows this girl. She normally hides from new people. This girl 'Kiara' looks alot like one of the Kiryu twins.) Itsuki thought to himself. Then darkness began traveling through the forest. Itsuki looked behind him. "The darkness.. The repentance?" Grabbing ahold of his sister as she began wimpering. "I-Itsuki.. Im scared." Chitose said as she began to shed a few tears.  
Chitose grabbed ahold of Kiara's hand, and Itsuki's kimono. The darkness finally got to them.. Chitose screamed, as did Itsuki. Kiara was too shocked to do anything but hold tighter on Chitose's hand. Making sure the little girl didn't get lost in the darkness. "Itsuki!" Chitose screamed as her brother was taken out of her grip.  
She yanked her hand out of Kiara's grip, and began running.

*Maya P.O.V*  
I walked out of the bathroom. "Ahh.. that was refreshing.." I look toward my sister, who began wimpering in her sleep. I walk over to her, and pull her into my arms.  
As I gently begin rocking her, she calms down a little. "I-Itsuki... C-Chitose..." She muttered in her sleep. (Itsuki? Chitose? Where else have I heard those names?)  
"Kiara?" she wimpered again. "It's... D-Dark..."

*Kiara P.O.V* "Chitose! Where are you going?" I began struggling to run faster, to catch up with the little girl. The girl ran into a house, I followed. We came up to a large room.  
And she ran over to a closet. "Chitose?" I ran over and got in the closet with her. She began crying. "I-Itsuki! Where did you go?" She brought up her arm and examined the bells on her wrist. She began shaking her arm, ringing the bells loud. I scooted over and brought her into my arms, and held her as she cried, and called for her brother. "Itsuki.. Please... Find me.." She rang the bells again. (Y-You said if I rang the bells.. You would come find me... No matter where I was..  
Where are you Itsuki.. Please find me) Chitose thought as she cried harder. Something knocked on the closet door. "Chitose?" It was a girls voice. Chitose rose her head. "S-Sae? It that you?" (Huh? Sae?) Kiara looked around as a red glow filled the closet. Chitose didn't notice it. She tried to open the closet, only able to open it a little, Sae could however see inside the closet now. Chitose gasped as she saw all the blood on her kimono, and how pale the girls face was.  
Sae smiled evil-ly. Chitose screamed and fell to the floor. "CHITOSE!" I yelled then Sae looked at me, and smiled.

*Normal P.O.V*  
"AHHHHHH!" Kiara screamed as she shot up from her sisters arms. Kiara began crying. "Kiara?" She wouldn't look at her sister. "S-Sae.. She k-killed them.."  
"Sae? Who is Sae?" Kiara brought her gaze over to her sister. "S-She's one of the twin madiens... She killed them all.." 


End file.
